total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario VS MegaMan.EXE
Connection 2op4mehplznerf Interlude Kirbyfan: This Yang: Dosent Need Weiss: Interlude All: AR ALL Battle (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTQmf_lrxq4) Mario's House: Mario is sitting in the chair with Luigi Luigi: ...Wow, sure is peaceful today, eh, Bro? Mario tries to talk with Luigi but Megaman fires a powerful Mega Buster which destroys his house Paper Mario: You f*cking sh*t godd*mn id*ot WHY DID YOU BREAK MY HOUSE? Mega Man.EXE: Because I'm the ULTIMATE SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT!!!! MEGAMAN.EXE Paper Mario: You crappy bullsh*t STOP? Megaman: OK OK FIGHT! Paper Mario stomps on Megaman 3 times he gets a WONDERFUL WORLD he then presses the pause button Paper Mario goes to the Pixl thing and summons Cudge he then raises his hammer at MM Megaman fires 4 Mega Busters but Paper Mario presses the pause screen and summons Slim and then he turns Invinsible and then he goes back into the fight screen he then uses Slim and can't be seen "What" Megaman.Exe said Paper Mario presses the pause screen and then goes to the Pixl thing and summons Barry and goes back to the battle Megaman tries to shot the Mega Buster but Paper Mario reflects it and it hurts Megaman Paper Mario then uses Tippi and Tippi clicks MM "That's Megaman EXE the overpowered version of Megaman he keeps shooting powerful Mega Busters at you so make sure you use Barry Max HP is 40, Attack is 10" Paper Mario jumps on him 35 times and then MM turns into Mega Buster pieces KO! Results Weiss: Why did Paper Mario win? Yang: Pure Hearts is multiversal MM is universal Kirbyfan: MM is turned into paper I thin Yang: The winner is Paper Mario EDGES Strength: Paper Mario Speed: Paper Mario Durability: Paper Mario Power: Megaman.Exe Smarts: Paper Mario Weapons: Megaman.exe Canon: Paper Mario Aang: The Edge Winner: is Paper Mario lol Yang: What? Aang F*ck you Kirbyfan: Hey Man this is a All fair and Superawesomeness Aang: ? Weiss: This is Weir... Yang: Huh? Kirbyfan: B*itch Weiss: Shut The F*ck up MarioSonicFan18: What the F*ck is going on? Cuphead: ??????? All: Cuphead? Sonic: Really Day Two Aang why is Anyone come here Sonic: F*ck you Sanic: Sanic? All: ? Sonic: HEY THIS GUY IS A MEME WHAT A B**CH Sanic: Iol Yang: I hate you Aang: I hate You Sonic: Me too Cuphead: Me Three Weiss: Me Four Yang: Me Five KirbyFan Sanic And MarioSonicFan18: ? Sanic: So Me Six KirbyFan: Me Seven MarioSonicFan18: Me Eight And That Everyone Who is Shut up to eac.. Everyone: Shut The F*ck Up I Use the Power Of Shut it *Everyone Wait The End PART 2 Bill Cipher: Hold up Buddy l stronger than you Everyone: ?????????????????? Asriel: No not now And Above Zalgo: F*ck you Azz Mario: What The Sh*t Goku: Hey Man is Not a F*ck To Say but....... Steve: Iol KirbyFan: Greatness Weiss: What the F*ck Sonic: B*ch Aang: was super Soake? Sanic: Sanic? You Here Sonic: I NOT SANIC!!!!!!!! MarioSonicFan18: Mario and Sonic your Grounded for 10 Days Steve: Aang Yang Weiss Goku And Zalgo Your Grounded for 26 Days Bill Cipher: Asriel And Cuphead your Grounded for 99 Days The End LoL Category:Kirbyfan22222 Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Finished Warfares Category:'God VS God' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Video Game themed Warfares